


From Start to Finish

by Kenatachan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College!Levi, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking, student!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenatachan/pseuds/Kenatachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabble that include the lovely Eren Jager, and his foul-mouthed counterpart: Levi Rivaille. </p><p>Moving across town is a hassle, but Eren Jager thinks it's actually worth it when he unexpectedly meet the college student Levi Rivallie on a crowded train car. Maybe change is a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you all enjoy these upcoming drabbles. I'm going to do a 30 drabble challenge, but if I like how it's going I might just do a shit ton more.

30 Day Drabble Challenge:

 

#1 Beginning

 

Moving houses was a hastle. Not only did I have to pack up all of my things and ship them across town, but I had to learn the new train routes. It’s times like these when I wished I had a car.

I stand waiting at the station like an idiot. I can’t count the number of times that I’ve checked the lines to make sure I was going in the right direction. Take the Blue Line to the Rose St and then change to the Purple Line to get to Maria St. So much for a straight shot. Mikasa had written it down for me on a piece of scrap paper because she didn’t expect me to remember where to go. I don’t blame her, but I also wish she would at least have a little faith in me.

The automated voice calls that the train is arriving, and I move quickly onto the train while trying to shoving the directions into my coat pocket. I’m almost successful before someone shoves into my side and causes me to lose my grip on the only thing that will tell me where the hell I’m going.

“Ah, dammit, no” I say quietly as I try to force my way against the oncoming riders.

I watch it fall onto the side of the platform and stay there, as if its just waiting for me to grab it and cherish such a stupid thing. And then I watch as one last rider runs right past it, creating enough wind for the tiny slip to breeze away into the train tunnel, where I’m positive I’ll never see it again.

I just stand on the edge of the inside of the car, my arm outstretched as is I’m still hoping, by some miracle, that the paper will come back to me.

There’s no warning before I’m yanked fully into the car and the train begins to jerk and bump its way along the track. I turn my head to try and find the face of the person holding my coat collar and end up having to look down a bit.

“Arm you trying to get your arm cut off, brat?” he say in an annoyed tone. His eyes, look bored and the grip on my coat slackens.

“Uh, I….” My lack of response earns a tsk from the man, and I can’t help but struggle to form a coherent response.

“Directions!” I say brightly. Then the reminder of what I lost hits me. “I had my direction on a piece of paper and I lost them.”

The man give me a smirk and mumbles something under his breath. “Where are you trying to go?”

I narrow my eyes and try to move a bit further away from him. I had learned about stranger danger, but I never thought I would have to use any of my childhood knowledge. “Why do you wanna know?” I ask hesitantly.

That smirk on his face falls away real quick, and turns into scowl. His eyebrows furrow and I’m pretty sure that I definitely asked him the wrong question.

“Do you want to fucking get there or not?”

“You’re giving me directions?” I ask incredulously.

Just then the train starts to shake more as it goes across a seemingly rough track and we’re bumped closer together. I feel heat rise to my cheek at being so close to a stranger and I force myself to look anywhere but at him.

“Like I said, where are you trying to go?”

“Shi...Shiganshina District. I’m meeting some people over there.” I chance a glance in his direction and find that although he still has that scowl on his face, there’s some amusement in those grey eyes.

“Of-fucking-course.”

I raise my eyebrows in question and he sighs before continuing to say, “Guess we’ll be going there together.”

  
  
  



	2. Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings and jumping to conclusions

#2 Accusations

"But she started it!"

God, I sound like a whiny child. I didn't need another reason for him to call me immature, but here I go giving fuel to the fire. 

"Eren, I don't give a flying fuck who started it." He turns a page in the book he's reading. "Someone need to end it." He glance up at me from the armchair and his gaze makes me feel small even though I'm currently looking over him. 

"But, Levi-!"

His book snaps shut and moves to get up as I'm backing away. He's been frustrated with me since he overheard Hanji and I talking a few nights ago. It was while Levi was getting dressed before the three of us when downstairs to meet Armin, Petra, and Mikasa. 

"I swear to god, Eren. Just set things straight." 

I grab for his wrist when he begins to walk out of the living room and I bit my lip at what I'm about to say. 

"I know you don't like me." I breathe out. My grip tightens and I try my best to look calm as I stare into his eyes, but I doubt it working. "I mean, we're 8 years apart, and I don't even know if you're into guys. Hanji just kind of pulled it out of me and I didn't know what to do. It just kind of came out." I bring my other hand to also gently grasp at his wrist. "But I don't want what we have now to go away just because I have a stupid school boy crush. I don't want to lose you" I whisper the last part, and my gaze drifts back towards our hands as I wait for his response. 

"Brat, you couldn't lose me if you tried." Levi raises a his free hand to brush his thumb along my cheek, and brings my hands, still grasping his, up to his lips in a chaste kiss. 

A blush makes it way onto my face and I can't help but smile through it as I say, "So I guess Senpai finally noticed me."


	3. Restless

#3 Restless

I lay in my bed for 3 hours doing nothing except stare at my ceiling and stress myself out about something so trivial. 

Levi had promised to take me somewhere special for our 6 month anniversary, but he completely refuses to drop a single hint as to our destination. I had begged and pleaded with him until I was actually on the floor grabbing at his pant leg. Not even my personal humiliation could get that hardass to crack. 

I roll over and pick up my phone to check the time. 

4:37am

"God dammit," I whisper into the dark. I've tried counting sheep, thinking of stupid superhero stories, and even creating math problems for myself (I couldn't even figure out the ones I made up myself) but nothing brought me any closer to sleep. I think of turning on a movie, but I know it would more distract me, than sedate me. 

My thoughts start to run wild again. It been six whole months since we've had our first date. That was magical in itself. And there were no expectations back then. Everything was trail and error, but will a little more success than expected. 

My eyes move over to my closet when I have his present. For tomorrow hidden. It took me forever to finally decide what he'd like. Levi has rarely shown an interest in anything other than cleaning supplies and tea, but there have been time when he's let some things slip. Like his secret obsession with poetry. 

Tracking down this book was hard. Extremely so. And the only reason I even have it ready for him is because Armin and Mikasa helped me search through all the useless websites to get to the real thing. First edition, and signed by the author (who I was throughly convinced was dead, but hey...some people are still kicking.)

A small smile rises to my face and I go to reach for my phone to text Levi. 

Eren: Just give me the smallest hint. Even just one word. 

I lock my phone and let it rest by my head. I don't expect him to be awake, but maybe he was as restless as me. 

A few moments later my phone buzzed in response. 

Angry Man (Levi): How about three?

My eyes widen, and I wake up even more than I already am. I move my fingers to respond, but another text hits my phone before I can even type the first letter. 

Angry Man (Levi): Go. To. Sleep. 

I stare at the message for a few seconds with a childish pout on my face before glancing again at the time. 

4:48am

Awesome. Six more hours of no sleep to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if I should start posting during the day, or around 2 am like I'm currently doing. I don't think it makes much of a difference, but ehh I feel bad for doing it. 
> 
> Along with that, who ever has kudos'ed this fic already, thank you so much! I know it's only at 4 right now, but it seriously makes me extremely happy know that even one person enjoyed what I wrote.


	4. Snowflake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I was super busy the past two days and barley had any time to even relax. 
> 
> Enjoy!

#4 Snowflake

It's nearing November and the first snowfall has already happened in Trost. It was a light storm; if it could even be called that. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I say as I walk out of school in late October. The snow was falling in clumps and collected quickly on too of my head. It wasn't coming down fast but there was enough of it to make the world seem endlessly white. 

I glance around quickly to find Levi's car sitting just a few feet away from the entry. I race over to his car, eager to get away out of the snow. I open the door and there he is sitting with a cigarette in his hand and eyes glazed over as he watches the snowfall. 

"Can you believe this?" I begin as I throw my bag into the backseat. "Not even November yet and we're already getting ready for a white Christmas." I lean back in the seat and glance over at him, but his eyes haven't moved from the window. "Levi?"

"It's quiet." He says before taking a drag from his cigarette and pulling out if the parking lot. "Quiet and gentle." 

He smirks as I make a tsk sound. "It's basically the opposite of you. No wonder you don't like it."

"No wonder you do," I say back. 

He flicks the ashes out the window before turning to me and brushing snow out of my hair at a red light. 

"As far as comebacks go, you really need to work on yours, Snowflake."


	5. Haze

#5 Haze

It started with a drinking contest. 

Nothing good ever starts from a drinking contest except for sex, and drunk sex is usually a sad, disappointment. 

So here we are, one bottle and a half of vodka gone, and I can't see straight. 

"Do earthquacks happen here in Trosss?" I slur out as I watch the room waver from side to side. "Haha. I said 'earthquacks.'"

Levi, Mikasa, Armin, and I sit at a square table with the alcohol in the middle. My best friends wanted to have a movie night. And since Levi had an in-home theater we decided to have it at his place. We'd barley been here for two hours before the vodka came out. 

"Eren," Mikasa breathes out. She only looks a little tipsy compared to how I'm feeling right now. "You're gonna drink yourself to death."

"Psssh," I wave my hand to dismiss her statement. "Imma tough cookie. Besides, short-stuff over here ain't 'ven swayin'," I give Levi a small push and he just looks at me with a bored expression before taking another shot.

"Hey! We didn't all do it togevver! No one said go!" I exclaim. I take the glass in front of me and slam it back. I close my eyes and within two seconds of leaning back I feel my head hit the floor. "Owie owie ow ow!" I begin to tear up and the only person who come to my aid is Armin. 

"Holy shit, Eren! Are you okay?" He helps me up into a sitting position and moves to inspect the back of my head. 

I throw my arms around him and start babbling nonsense. "Oh, Armin! You're da only person who uttererstans meh. You came to my resscue an' care 'bout me. Don't Eva leave meh." I start sobbing at the end and earn a sigh from everyone in the room. 

Firm arms pull me away from Armin and say, "Ok, I think the brat's done for the night." 

"Levi... Noooooo. We didn' even watch a movie." I whine. I hear Armin mutter, "this is why I don't drink" to Mikasa and stick my tongue out at him. I'm practically carried towards the couch and dropped onto the cushions. "Lemme watch a movie."

"Watch the point?" Levi sighs. "You're not going to remember it in the morning anyways."

"Nooooo." I grasps his shirt and shake it back and forth. "You promised." 

Mikasa walks over to us before plopping down and grabbing to remote to start looking thought Netflix. "Just let him watch it. He'll be out cold in five minuets." 

Armin gras a blanket and sits down by our feet in front of the couch "I'd give him fifteen. He's to stubborn to go out so quickly."

Levi finally gives in and sit on the end of the couch, opposite of Mikasa and pulls me against him. "Do a horror movie," he suggests; his mouth just above my head. 

I was out before they even made a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, I'll be updating in the middle of the day. Also I changed the rating from T to M due to an upcoming chapter (woohoo smut.)
> 
> Thanks you everyone for all the kudos in the last chapter and holy shit! Two bookmarks! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave comments if you can :)


End file.
